The New Girl in Town
by JollySailorGirl56
Summary: There's a new girl in Westchester who might just take Massie and the rest of the PC down! But Massie won't let her, will she? This is my first Fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me. Comments and feedback are appreciated. XXX, JollySailorGirl56
1. Chapter 1

Massie: Ehmagawd! New girl in town!

Alicia: What?! Is she a threat?

Claire: OMG!

Massie: She just might become the new alpha. I mean, I won't go down without a fight, but I admit she's adorable.

Alicia: No way!

Dylan: IKR. But ur soo much cuter, Mass.

Massie: Thnx Dyl. J

Kristen: Wait, Dyl, how did u know?

Dylan: I just googled her 2. She's got curly blond hair, blue eyes, dimples, a ski jump nose, cheekbones, and full lips.

Kristen: Gorg.

Massie: She's from NYC. I met her dance camp last summer.

Claire: What's her name?!

Massie: Liv Lemons.

Alicia: Pretty cute.

Massie: Meet me at the iPad 9:00 pm. Friend her on Facebook.

Alicia: Done.

Kristen: Done.

Dylan: Done.

Claire: And done.


	2. Chapter 2

Massie's POV

Massie's Room

Westchester, New York

9:00 p.m.

"Hey Mass" Claire said as she walked into Massie's room.

"Kuh-laire! Why are you the last one here?!" Massie demanded.

"Sorry, Mass. Todd needed help with math homework and-"

"Yes, you've told us, like, a million times. Your mom is paying you to baby-sit your little brother after school" Massie said briskly, "Now; we've got to discuss this new girl. Did everyone do their homework?"

"Yes!" the girls answered at the same time.

"Good. Were your friend requests accepted?" Massie asked.

"Mine was. This Liv girl sounds like a great addition to the Pretty Committee. I mean, if we, you know, don't accept her, she'll totally bring us down. She's fun, popular, friendly, stylish. You know her, Mass", Kristen said.

"I agree with Kristen" Dylan said.

"Me, too" Alicia said, afraid to maybe disagree with Massie.

"Me three. Plus she has a cool name", Claire blurted out.

"Whatever! This just shows how loyal friends you are. I want all of you out of my room now!" Massie yelled.

"But Massie" Alicia said.

"NOW!" Massie screamed. As soon as the Pretty Committee walked out of the room, Massie started on her in-out list. And Liv was out.


	3. Chapter 3

Liv's POV

Liv's Private jet

NYC, New York

10:00 am

Liv Lemon was excited about moving to Westchester. She knew she would make friends quickly, and become popular. I mean, who couldn't like her? She was cute, fun, friendly, and pretty awesome, if she did say so herself. Also, she wasn't as stuck-up as most rich girls at her school. But mostly, she was glad she knew the alpha at OCD, Massie Bock, from dance camp last summer. She had friended Massie's friends on Facebook, and felt like she already had a group of friends at her new school, even though she only really knew one of them. Liv and Massie really hit it off at camp, or so Liv thought. Little did she know what Massie had planned for her. So when her pilot said that they were ready for take-off, she didn't feel nervous at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's POV

OCD

Westchester, New York

8:00 am

Claire Stacey Lyons was thrilled about meeting the new girl in school. She had been a new girl a short while back, so she would definitely have a few things in common with Liv. Liv and Claire would also be in the same homeroom, since both last names started with L, a thought that made Claire even more excited! _This day would actually be perfect_, Claire thought, _if Massie wasn't mad at her and the rest of the PC_. Oh, well. Massie would have to get over it.

_BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII IINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG_

The bell blared, and Claire ran to her homeroom class. Once she got inside, she knew immediately who Liv was. _Gorgeous_, she thought. Liv was surrounded by girls, all asking her about, well, her! A girl so easily popular would take the Pretty Committee from top to bottom in the blink of an eye. But would Massie let her?


	5. Chapter 5

Liv's POV

OCD

Westchester, New York

8:10 am

Liv was relieved when she saw Claire (one of Massie's friends that sent her a request on Facebook) in her homeroom. She was flattered with all the attention, but seriously most those girls were LBR's (no offense). And, maybe if she made friends with Massie's friends, her popularity status (and alpha status) would go up!

"Hi Liv", Claire said.

"Hey, Claire! You're the one from Orlando, right?" Live said, showing off her best dimpled smile.

"The very same", Claire giggled.

"Hey, can I sit with you and Massie at lunch today?" Liv asked.

"Well, I say yes but Massie's mad at us and she doesn't really like you", Claire said, and covered her mouth, "Oops"

"You weren't allowed to tell me?" Liv asked. Claire shook her head, "Hey, no problem. I'm sure Massie just doesn't remember me very well" Liv smiled a very false smile. But on the inside she thought, _Massie's going to kiss Alphaness goodbye now that I'm here._ And Massie sure would. Or would she?


End file.
